Cooking Together
by Vampire Breath
Summary: After 'KISSA DOUBLE MURDER KA' , will daya and abhijeet succeed to make tasty PANEER KI SABZI or not, even its better to say that will they succeed to save their dish?


**COOKING TOGETHER..!**

**A/N: This is my first writing fully based on DUO. Guys! im really nervous...**

**ABHIJEET'S HOME 7:30 PM...**

Abhijeet was standing in the kitchen,wearing an apron and a recipe book in his hand when daya entered inside, as daya always have the duplicate key for abhi's home so he never rings the door passed through the hall and entered the kitchen where he found abhi in full chef form.

Daya: ( putting his hands in his jeans pockets) kya baat hai yaar Abhijeet aaj achanak se iss tarhan kitchen mein koi khaas bat hai kya?

Abhi: ( smiling) han yaar baat toh khaas hai..

Daya: wo kya?

Abhi: yaar daya mene socha ke kyun na mein bhi khana banana sikh lun, shadi ke baad kaam aye ga..

Daya: oh … phir toh bohat achhi bat hai , aise toh tarika ki bhi madad ho jayegi, agar wok abhi busy ya phir bemar hui toh tum khana bana do gay. Hainaa.

Abhi: ( quickly) han…..nhn nhn yaar mera matlab wo nhn tha..

Daya: phir kya matlab tha…abhijeeeet!( he gave his those special looks to abhi which meant 'whats the matter')

Abhi: ( slightly embarrassed and shy) yaar wo kal na mene tarika ko dinner pe bulaya tha…

Daya: oh issi liye tum mere saath table tennis court mein nhn aye mujhe kuch toh garrbarr lagi thi.

Abhi: sorry yaar, meri baat toh suno.. wo mene na khana hotel se mangwaya tha or tarika se kaha ke mene khud khana babaya hai..

Daya: hahaha phir….

Abhi: phir kya tarika jab plates le kar kitchen mein gayi, mene usse bohat roka lekin wo challi gayi , uss ne restaurant k box dekh liye( sad tone) aur…

Daya: ( he cut him off) ( mocking tone) aur phir Dr. TARIKA ke samne sENIOR iNSPECTOR Abhijeet ka bhanda phoot gaya( he started laughing)

Abhi: array yaar tum hans rhe ho tumhare dost ke saath itna bura hua or tum hans rhe ho..huh(he turned his face to a side)

Daya: ( breathless due to laughter) abhijeet agar tum aisi nadani ke kaam karo gay toh hansi toh aaye gi hi naa( he again started laughing)

Abhi: hanso hanso aur hanso bohat maza raha hai na

Daya: ( stopped laughing) sorry yaar, im sorry wese toh ab tum kitchen mein kya kar he ho?

Abhi: ( gathering enthusiasm) ab mene faisla kia hai ke tarika ko dobara dinner par bulaon ga or khana sach mein apne haathon se hi banayun ga.. bas ussi ki practice kar rha hun.

Daya: achha toh phir mein bhi tumhari help karta hun.. wese bana kya rhe ho?

Abhi: mein paneer ki sabzi banana ki koshish kar rha hun, wo tarika ko bohat pasand hai.

Daya: theek hai toh phir start karte hain.

Daya wore one apron and stood besides Abhijeet.

Abhi: array yaar mera apron pharr mat dena

Daya: ab boss mein itna bhi mota nhn..

They searched the recipe in the cooking book and found.

Daya: mill gaya 'paneer ki sabzi'..

Abhi: han yhi hai..sab se pehle tamatar cut karna hai..

They both started cutting tomatoes and onions and whatever they had to daya got a cut from the knife, he felt a little bit pain but did not react, but after some minutes he started examining his finger.

Abhi: kya hua..

Daya: yaar mein yeh soch rha hun ke yeh tamatar ka pulp hi itna laal hai ya phir yeh mera khoon hai?

Abhi: dekhao… daya tum kisi bhi angle se cid ke officer nhn lagte, array yeh khoon hi hai..

Daya: achha iss ka matlab mujhe cut lag gaya

Abhi: han iss ka matlab tumhe cut lag gaya… kya tumhe cut lag gaya array yaar daya aram se karna chahiye tha na..

He rushed and gave daya a plaster..

Abhi: aage aram se

Daya: han han..

Till now they were done with cutting and now it was time to cook. Abhijeet turned he flame on and daya put the pan on it and added oil in it.

Abhijeet: ab iss mein onion dalna hai

Daya: dal dia…

Abhijeet: yaar cholha thorra tezz hona chahiye haina?

Daya: han hona toh chahiye… yeh lo tezz kar dia

Daya turned the knob and now flame was on its extreme.

Both waited for some minutes and now onions were burning.

Daya: yeh toh jal rha hai

Abhi: array kya yaar iss book mein likha hai nhn hi kuch theek se, band kar do cholha.

Daya turned the flame off and abhi threw the book to a side.

Abhi: bekar book hai hum khud hi bana lein gay.

Daya: han..

Abhijeet added some more onions to the pan and this time with a low flame. Then they added the tomatoes and time for spices.

Abhi: yaar yeh pepper kitna dalna hai?

Daya: kitna bhi dal do kya farak parrta hai

Abhi: theek hai phir sara dal deta hun

Abhijeet added the whole box of pepper to the pan which was having ten table spoons in it atleast.

Daya: yeh lal mirchi adhi dal deta hun

Abhi: han dalo dalo taste achha ho jaye ga

And they added half of chilli.

Abhi: namak?

Daya: ten spoons

Abhi: ok

Daya: zeera?

Abhi: sara dal dey..

Daya: theek hai boss..

Abhi: yeh kon sa masala hai?

Daya: shayad iss ko garam masala kehte hain

Abhi: pata nhn, yeh bhi dal dun?

Daya: han sara dal de

Abhi: chal dal dia..

Done with spices..

Daya: ab mix kia..

Abhi: ab na iss ko or mix karo.

Daya: yaar toh kar mein thak gaya hun

Abhi: cha lab mein karta hun

Daya: wese Abhijeet tum tarika ko kab bula rhe ho?

Abhi: jab achha khana banana sikh lun

Daya: hmmmm….

While mixing Abhijeet touched the hot pan and he slightly started jumping with the burning pain

Abhi: ouch ouch..

DAYA STARTED LAUGHING..

Abhi: kesa dost hai toh mujhe chot lagi hai or tu hans rha hai

Daya: sorry yar, yeh lo cream laga lo( he applied medicine to his hand)

Daya: ( while applying cream) wese kabhi tarika ke samne khana banate huay aisa hua or wo tumhe aise dawayi lagayi gi toh maza aye ga?

Abhi: ( quickly said) han kyun nhn..

Daya: kya baat hai

Abhi: nhn mein kehna chahta hun ki maza kesa jab chot lage toh..

Daya: han tarika ke samne toh tum jan booj kar chot lagwao ge takke wo tumhara treatment apne haathon se Karen kyun?

Abhi: ab kya daya challo khane par concentrate krte hain..

Daya: Abhijeet is mein paneer dal do..

Abhijeet sprinkled the small cubes of cottage cheese from a height and then he threw the last pieces in the pan from a height and the mixture splashed back on his face.

Daya started laughing hard and starting to take his picture in the condition.

Abhi: wiping his face: yeh tasweer kiss ko dekhaye ga?

Daya: tarika ko( laughed again)

Abhi: ab bas..

Daya: mein iss mein yoghurt dalta hun..

Daya opened the pack of yoghurt and went to put it in the pan when his foot slipped over the peel of tomato which they threw on the floor and he fell on the ground leaving the yoghurt all around his face and quickly sat on the floor.

Abhijeet started laughing hard and he also took his pic in his phone.

Daya: yeh kis ko dekhao ge? (cleaning his shirt)

Abhi: ( thinking) ummmmmmmmm tumhari hone wali girl friend ko..

And both started laughing, Abhijeet gave daya a hand and he stood up, washed his shirt and face and back to work!

They mixed it finally and covered it and Daya went and sat on the counter and started playing angry birds on his phone and abhi joined him some time…

Daya: ( sitting on the counter and rubbing his nose) Abhijeet tumhe kuch jalne ki smell a rhi hai?

Abhi: ( who was standing near his leg and was busy in completing the 15 level of angry birds) kya smell( he smelled around) a toh rhi hai

He looked around and found that their dish was burning..

Abhi: oh shit ( he put the phone aside and rushed to the stove , daya jumped off the counter and followed him.)

Suddenly a panic fell across them both of them were running here and there in the kitchen to do some thing and were shouting.

Abhi: daya.. daya bandd kar de stove

Daya: acchha… yeh lo ho gaya… yeh kya yeh toh abhi bhi jall rha hai.. kuch karo jaldi Abhijeet….

Abhi: ekk minute.

Abhi came with a jug of water and threw that water on the pan and after all the sizzling every thing was quiet.

Abhi: ( putting a hand on daya's shoulder) huuuuuuuu.. challo shukar hai…

Daya: zyada nhn jala.. well done ( he showed thumbs up to him)

He took one spoon and took a blob of their so called paneer ki sabzi. The condition was that its colour was all black and it was all sticky plus all the extra spices it was just terrible.

Daya: ( licking his finger, which was having the sabzi on it) itna bura bhi nhn hai…

Abhi: achha( he also licked)

He started coughing due to the bad taste..

Abhi: han itna bura bhi nhn hai tasty hai..

Both started laughing….

Daya: boss ab hum kya khayen gay..

Abhi: ekk cheez hai jo hum bohat achhi banate hain

After fifteen minutes both of them were in the hall, sitting on the middle sofa with cup noodles in their hands..

Abhi: ( gulping noodles) yaar kitni mehnat bekar mein ki

Daya: lekin Abhijeet ab tum tarika ko kya khilao gay

Abhi: array uss se keh dun ga ke mujh se nhn hota yeh sab shadi ke baad wo sikha degi na

Daya:( ( pushing more noodles in his mouth) hmmm par agar wo kabhi wo shadi se pehle tumhare ghar a gayi toh phir kya khilao gay..

Abhi: phir kya cup noodles…!

Both started laughing.

**A/N:One thing I want to share guys is this that: When you fall your friend helps you get up and rushes to you but when you fall and your best friend is there he will first laugh on you and then will come to help you, same is the case with our I did this hope you liked it as my ABHIRIKAS and hoping for all your reviews( especially DAYAFORU, you are the best with duo so…:D) plz review guys**


End file.
